With the advent of more highly embedded, high performance processors it is becoming increasingly important to improve debug facilities to allow these processors to be properly debugged, preferably in real time and in a non-intrusive fashion.
A single chip integrated circuit can now integrate, on the same chip, a processor and a debug or emulation unit. The emulation unit can be connected to an on-chip link which allows off-chip communication to a similar off-chip link, and thus to a debug host. This allows the on-chip emulation unit to behave autonomously in relation to certain observed conditions of the processor, or to be controlled from the debug host to allow a user to take over debugging when necessary.
It is important for an on-chip emulation unit to operate with very low intrusion levels, particularly for debugging real time applications. Moreover, it is advantageous if high priority interrupts can be serviced at full speed, that is ahead of debugging routines that might be running.
A particular problem arises in debugging processors which rely on predicated execution. According to the principle of predicated execution, instructions to be executed are each guarded against a particular one of a set of guards. The instruction is finally executed or not depending on resolution of the guard, that is determination of the value of the guard as true or false. Normally, if the guard is resolved as true, the instruction is said to be committed and is executed. If the guard value is resolved as false, the instruction is not executed and has no effect on the architectural state of the machine. It is possible to have so-called falsely guarded instructions which are committed if the guard is false, and not executed if the guard is true. In a pipelined machine, the guard may not be resolved until a number of pipelined cycles later than the instruction has been fetched from memory. Thus, debugging schemes which take over the machine when a particular instruction address has been detected at the fetch stage may do so unnecessarily in a situation where the guard value would later have been resolved as false.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a debug facility which can reduce the level of intrusion in certain circumstances.